


Slow Mornings

by talksmaths



Series: fic prompts [24]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden, early morning cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/talksmaths
Summary: In which Ryan wakes up before Brendon.





	Slow Mornings

The sun was bright, their sheets were warm, and Brendon was still fast asleep.

This was Ryan's favorite thing about mornings.

Brendon's face was half-buried in his pillow, one arm beneath it, one arm over his head. The sheets had slid down to his hips, revealing Brendon's bare chest and back, sun-kissed and much loved. Ryan pulled the comforter up to Brendon's shoulder. He didn't wake, but he did stir. 

Ryan pushed the hair out of Brendon's eyes, soft and clumped up awkwardly. Ryan didn't try to smooth it--he loved seeing it goofy.

As the sun rose higher, the sun dripped in through their window, raining down on their bed, their sheets,  _them_. In a sea of sunshine, Brendon would always keep Ryan warm.

Brendon's face twitches; he's nowhere near waking up. Ryan remembers how hard he'd passed out after one of their first ever real dates. He'd flown across the country to spend his birthday with Brendon and they'd gotten stupidly drunk. Brendon had passed out soon after a dozen shots and a make-out session, but Ryan hadn't. He could never sleep when drank, so he ended up sleeping for two hours and watching Brendon sleep next to him.

Brendon groaned and rolled over, facing away from him. Ryan smiled to himself as he began to slowly rub Brendon's back, but he regretted it--Brendon rolled back around.

"Hmm?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

"Morning, B."

Brendon groaned loudly, pulling the comforter up to his chin. Ryan laughed softly.

"You're so pretty in the sunshine," Ryan said, playing with Brendon's hair. This time, Brendon opened his eyes slowly, smiling, blushing. The pink grew, a soft background to the light freckles. It was a perfect complement to the golden light illuminating the two of them.

Ryan cupped Brendon's cheek, and he beamed.

"Every morning I get to wake up next to you is like the first day of my life," Ryan said, stoking Brendon's cheek. "I wasn't living before you."

Brendon, usually so flirtatious, confident, bodacious, had been caught off-guard. Still under the heaviness of sleep, he was embarrassed. He pulled the comforter up to cover his shy smile, and Ryan's heart swelled with admiration.

"Stop," Brendon said, voice small with embarrassment.

Ryan leaned in to kiss Brendon's cheek. His skin was warm from the sun and coziness of their sheets. Together, they were still in the early-morning sea.

"My boy," Ryan said softly against Brendon's skin. "My best boy. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Brendon said slowly, tiredness pulling his words apart, drip past his lips.

Ryan needed to taste them. After a slow, soft kiss, Ryan laid back down so he could look into Brendon's eyes. The sun brought out the lighter amber hidden underneath the dark brown. Ryan only got to see these hues under the sun--flashing camera lights and stage strobes drowned them, but here, together, Ryan saw them illuminated. And here, Ryan had all he would ever need in front of him, within his reach.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Brendon. Brendon's eyes fluttered closed, but his smile remained beneath the comforter. He would ask Brendon another time.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Bright Eyes' "First Day of My Life"](https://youtu.be/xwFS69nA-1w)


End file.
